


Valentine’s Day

by Sorry_Heather



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, I haven’t written in years, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_Heather/pseuds/Sorry_Heather
Summary: A quick little drabble I thought of while at work the other day.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in years so I am sorry if this is not great. Had this idea pop into my head while at work the other day.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

“Come on, just close your eyes Bea!” Allie pouted at her girlfriend. “You promised babe.” 

“Allie, why do I need to close my eyes? I’m an adult” 

“Bea, it’s a surprise for Valentine's Day. You promised me you’d go along with it. You literally have to close your eyes for the ten seconds it takes to walk from the bedroom to the living room.” Allie placed her hands over Bea’s eyes and slowly led her out of the room

“I don’t even like Valentine’s Day.” Bea scoffed 

“But you love me, right?” 

“Of course I love you Allie.” 

The couple fell silent as Allie came to a stop in the living room.

“Okay babe, are you ready? Count of three.” Allie gave Bea a soft kiss on the cheek

“One, two, three!” Bea counted and slowly opened her eyes to see almost every blanket in the house making a makeshift fort in their living room. She could see light inside and was sure the TV was in there as well. 

“Babe, what is this?” Bea said as her eyes filled with tears.

“Debbie said that you used to always build a fort with her on Valentine’s Day. She thought building one for you would be a good idea and by the look on your face I’d have to say I agree.” Allie just smiled at Bea as she wiped a tear away.

“Is Debbie in there?” Bea asked as she pointed to the fort.

“No. She’s spending the night with Liz. So we have the house and the fort to ourselves.” Allie wiggled an eyebrow and winked before leading bea inside.

“This is really nice Allie, I love it and I love you.” Bea snuggled closer to Allie as she put on a movie.

They were half way through the second movie when the Allie felt Bea’s head get heavy on her chest and knew the redhead was sleeping. Allie relaxed and let herself drift off knowing this was the best Valentine’s Day she has ever celebrated.


End file.
